The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet or laptop computers, media players, etc.) are typically powered by a rechargeable battery. Accordingly, an electronic device may include a charger for receiving a voltage from an external source (e.g., from a power outlet via a plug-in power supply adapter) and providing current to the battery to recharge the battery.
For example only, in some implementations, a single charger configured for rapid charging may be used to charge the battery. In other implementations, the electronic device may include two or more chargers operating in parallel. The two or more chargers operate, and are controlled by an external processor, independently.